hora de aventura con Finn y Jake: Ale la humana!
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: Ale era una chica huérfana en la cuidad de new york, siendo también una chica dotada, tanto que un día en su escuela hizo su proyecto de ciencias el cual era un portal a dimensiones, por un incidente con su gato pico es adsorbida por la maquina y entrando al mundo de Ooo, ahora vivira increibles aventuras con su nuevo amigos Finn y su perro jake. Finn x occ x3!
1. Chapter 1:Bienvenida a Ooo

Hola amigos, les eh traido un pequeño fic de hora de aventura, es mi primer fic de este y espero le sguste mucho, plis x3 dejenme reviews x

Declairmer: hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen –w- ojalas que si… solo ale x3

Fin x occ

Prologo  
Bienvenida a Ooo

Abri mis ojos lentamente y pude contemplar un cielo azul muy hermoso, parpade para aclarar mi vista perturbada por la luz, me sente y senti y verde pasto entre mis dedos, observe mi curpo, al parecer todo seguia en orden, hasta mi gorro, de pronto raccione y busque a mi gatita pico.

-pico?, donde estas!?- dije un poco alterada.  
Observe mi bolso que algo parecia moverse con brusquedad, lo abri y salio pico, al parecer me afirmo de manera no muy comun, pero eso no me importaba ahora, donde estaba, si hace poco estaba en mi escuela con mi proyecto de ciencias, pico salio del bolso y me lo puse, era un bolso negro de tela, me incoepore y busque algo que me indicara donde estaba, y hay pude observar un hermoso y magico paisaje, pude observar una eztraña zona de hielo, con montañas y todo eso, y tambien una zona grande y de colores como de caramelo. En donde estaba?, de pronto algo llamo mi atencion, una risa, parecia de alguien, busque y busque hasta dar con un niño con gorro blanco y orejitas de ropas azules y un bolso verde manzana en su ezpalda, jugaba con un perro muy raro, pico observo al perro y me salto a los brazos, el chico volteo a verme y su expresion parecio sorprenderse.

-disculpa donde estoy?- dije acercandome a el.

-estas en... Ooo- dijo el chico.

Bueno es algo corto, por que es el prologo, pero el siguiente cap sera un poco mas largo

Bay ;D


	2. Chapter 2: la mistica tierra de Ooo

Bueno aqui traigo el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 1  
La mistica tierra de Ooo

Acomodaba mis cosas para preparaeme para la expo de ciencias, todos observavan maravillados mi proyecto, siendo tan joven pude crear un portal a distintas dimensiones, pues nadie se lo creia, y con lo poco que me importaba, solo queria buena nota para que me adoptaran. Si, era huerfana y mi vida era un desastre, todos me fomaban por rara y decian que estaba loca, ah y mis modales, mi nombre es Ale, y mi vida no ah sido dek todo calida, a aveces quisiera tomar ese portal y largarme, pero, era mas dificil de lo que parecia, y si sacaba buenas notas tendria la posibilidad de que me adoptaran, queria que me adoptaran, era lo que mas deseaba, y todavia no me adoptaban, ya iba a cumplir 14, no me lo creia, era extremadamente talentosa, habia creaso un portal de dimensiones, sabia diseñar y era muy linda, no lo entendia con claridad, pero solo me quedaban las notas, de pronto mi bolso negro se empezo a mover y salio mi pequeña gata pico, sonrei y segui acomodando todo.  
En eso los jueces ya llegaron a mi estandar, termine de acomodar los ultimos toques y me pose enfrente de este.

- buenos dias a todos, mi nombre es Ale, y aqui les triago mi proyecto de ciencias, este gran arco circular que ven detras de mi es un portal para viajar a diferentes dimensiones - dije comenzando mi expo.

- si claro, eso ni funciona - dijo uno de los chicos, el profesor le dio un golpe y continue.

- bien, les explicare como funciona, al encender el aparato, el abrira una puerta para viajar a cualquier dimension deseada, poniendo las coordenada correctas ire a cualquier lugar que desee, veamos aqui, pondre cordenadas M56- T-Ooo, no se con exactitud por que si se entra al portal, no hay regreso, a menos que se hiciera uno igual al otro lado del portal - dije con un pequeño control en la mano, seleccione las coordenadas y lo encendi, al otro lado se podia observar un bortize de color amarillo, puse el control en la mesa que tenia al lado para continuar, pero no me percate de que pico salio de mi bolso y callo junto al control, empezando a jugar con el. Explicaba todo de la maquina de manera pulcra y perfecta, y de pronto empeze a sentir una fuerza que me jalaba detras de mi, voltee para observar que el portal estaba dn maxima potencia, observe a pico toda asustada alli junto al control, corri hacia ella para sostenerla, todos empezaron correr y gritar para que el bortize no le supcionara. Sostuve a pico y esta se fue a mi mochila, aproveche y sustuve el control mientras me sostenia a la mesa, tratando de cerrar el portal, empeze a abortar todo pero al parecer fallo y lo ultimo que hizo este es subcionarme dentro de el, el portal se cerro y yo dentro de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El chico parecio mirarme fijamente, parecia sororendido de mi precensia.

- en Ooo? Uhm, el Ooo lo eh oido antes - dije pensativa, entonces me acorde, y abri mi mano el cual el control seguia en el, observe las cordenadas nuevamente, decia T-Ooo de pronto queria decir Tierra de Ooo, volvi a observar el chico y note sus detalles, tenia un gorrito con orejas de oso que se le salian algunos mechones de sus rubio cabello, tenia los ojos azules cielo, y su vestimenta era azul.

- dime una cosa... - dijo el chico pareciendo volver en si - ¿eres... humanas? - me sorprendi hacia esa pregunta, acaso no lo parecia?.

- acaso no lo parezco? - dije con ironia.

- orale viejo, enserio es humana -oi decir una voz proveniente de detras del chico, crei que era el, pero al ver el perro que le acompañaba estiro sus piernas hasta la altura del chico, aquello me sorprendio, bueno, me sorprendio tanto que solte un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

-el perro... habla? - dije algo temblorosa.

- pues si, el es mi hermano jake, y yo soy finn el humano - dijo el chico acariciando a su perro.

- pero, como es posible que hable? - dije todavia mas extrañada.

- hablando - dijo el perro encongiendose en hombros.

Senti a pico salir de mi bolso, y voltee a verle, lo vi algo extraño.

- bueno, mi gato no lo hace - dije algo extrañada por la peculiar apariencia de pico, parecia mas... humano?.

- uhm, es extraño, todas la criaruras en Ooo hablan - dijo el chico.

- ahm, finn, no? Yo no soy... de aqui - dije algo incomoda.

- ohm si, lo note, ya que jamas habia vizto a una humana -.  
Me alerte un poco con eso, a que se referia?.

- de que hablas? - pregunte.

- que no lo sabes, los humanos estamos extintos - al decir esas palabras, me alerte y enserio.

- pero!?... co-como!? - pregunte.

- bueno, lo que se es que hace muchas decadas hubo una guerra nuclear que hizo que todos los animales y riaturas tuvieran poderes o la capacidad de hablar - me aclaro el chico.

Seguia perpleja, pero ahora no me importaba mucho eso, lo que me interesaba era volver, pero solo podia volver haciendo una nueva maquina.

- oye finn, necesito que me ayudes, yo no soy de aqui, me refieri a que no soy de este universo, compredes? - dije al chico, pero este parecio confundirse mas - mira, vengo de un mundo donde nada es magico, todo es comun y avurrido, pero yo, habia echo una maquina para viajar en dimensiones y sin querer cai aqui, entonces ahora nesecito que me ayudes a crear una pra volver de donde vengo, ahora comprendes? -.

- si, si comprendo - dijo el chico un poco desilucionado - bueno, se quien te puede ayudar, ahm a proposito, esto no es tuyo? - dijo sacando un sombrerito negro de gato, que combinaba perfecto con mi atuendo de colores oscuros, traia una sencilla camisa negra sencilla, una falda algo corta igual negra, unas medias de rallas rojas y negras hasta mitad de los muslos y unas botas negras, todo en perfecta armonia, si tenia que admitirlo... me facinaba el negro.

- oh si, gracias - dije con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora, me puedes llevar a esa persona que me alludara? -.

- oh claro, ven - dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo en direccion al lugar de colores dulces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Posamos enfrente de un castillo enorme de aparentemente azucar, hasta donde finn me dijo, todo ese reini era de azucar y empesaba a hacerme agua lo boca, finn subio las escaleras hasta la entrada seguido de su perro y yo, entramos a una sala grande de varios muros a de decoracion y una gran alfombra de color rosa hasta una puerta al final del pasillo, comtemple el lugar hasta que una menta circular con traje se acerco a finn y le hablo.

- señor finn, ¿que se le ofrece aqui? - dijo con tono elegante.

- veninos a ver a la princesa, es una emergencia - dijo finn tranquilamente.

- bien la llamare enseguida - dijo la menta volviendo a la puerta.

Finn se acerco a mi.

- oye, y de donde vienes, hay humanos? - pregunto.

- uff, muchisimos, pero... - dije un poco desconcertada, si le daba una ilucion de poder ver mas humanos tal vez el chico se quisiera ir conmigo, pero... el era demasiado inocente para vivir en un mundo tan oscuro y cruel como el mio, no Podi permitir aquello - es muy aburrido y la gente es muy tonta -.

- uhm, ya veo y como caistes aqui? -.

- pues hice una maquina para viajar en el dimensiones y pues deje el control de la maquina en donde mi gata pico pudo alcanzarla y pues, hizo que la maquina me arrastrara aqui - dije un poco avergonzada.

- una maquina de dimensiones? - escuche una dulce voz joven y linda, al voltear vi una chica alta de pelo largisimo y que parecia chicle, toda ella era rosada y era muy bonita, trai un vestido rosado.

- princesa bonibel, necesitamos de su ayuda - dijo finn volteando a verla - ella es... - dijo finn recordando que nunca le dije mi nombre.

- ah lo siento, mi nombre es Ale -.

- ahm ya veo, y por lo que veo tambien eres humana - dijo ella acercandose a mi.

- si princesa, pero ella no es de aqui - dijo el perro aclarando todo.

- si escuche bien, hablastes de una maquina de dimensiones? - dijo ella buscando mi respuesta.

- exacto princesa, me dedico a crear maquina y una de esas me trajo aqui, pero nesecito volver -

- bien, podre ayudarte, pero... cuanto tardaras y que nesecitaras? -.

- ahm, durara una o dos semanas en preparar todo, y necesitare varias cosas - dije sacando una pequeña lista xel mi bolso y dandosela a la princesa.

- ya veo bueno, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que nesecites, y ya que duraras tanto aqui, que te parecefia una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida? -.

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, pronto paso el otro capi

Bay x3


	3. Chapter 3: mi primera aventura

Bueno amigos aquí le vengo con el otro cap w espero les guste y me dejen reviews -w-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2: mi primera aventura

- eso… seria asombroso! – dije con tono entusiasta – y cuándo? -.

- esta noche – afirmo la dulce princesa.

- es increíble Ale, las fiestas del dulce reino siempre son las mejores – dijo Finn a mi espalda.

- jejeje, gracias dulce princesa – dije sosteniendo los brazos de mi bolso, en eso hoy una voz de tras de mi.

- asombroso! Una fiesta – oí una voz algo aguda, al voltear, no vi a nadie más que a finn y Jake.

- ehm, chicos dijeron algo? – dije un poco desconcierta.

- fue tu gata – dijo Jake estirando su brazo hasta pico, la cual estaba recostada en mi hombro.

- ahm! – dije observando a pico fijamente.

- ejem, ejem – dijo está acariciando su garganta – ahm… esto es nuevo -.

- Finn… me ayudas? – dije mirándole algo confundida.

- jejeje, el aire de Ooo sigue contaminado de las bombas nucleares y eso afecta a los animales, haciendo que hablen y dándole un poco más de inteligencia -.

- asombroso – dijo pico sorprendida – ahora tendrás con quien hablar cuando estés sola mi niña – dijo pico acariciándome -.

- gracias – dije un poco confundida, me sentía en un sueño, era todo tan extraño – oigan, pero donde me quedare durante este tiempo? -.

- uhm… ah!, ya se! Conozco una cabaña vacía en los bosques, cerca de los prados, está un poco desordenada pero te servirá – dijo la dulce princesa sacando y dándome un mapa.

- bien, yo te llevo – dijo Finn posando su mano en mi hombro.

- jeje, genial, gracias – dije rascando mi cuello.

Finn me sostuvo la mano haciendo que me sonrojara, me llevo afuera junto con Jake, este se hizo grande.

- vamos a bordo de Jake – dijo este haciendo como un tren, Finn soltó una risa y se montó en Jake y me dio la mano para que subiera junto a el.

Jake estiro las patas y empezamos a andar hacia el bosque junto a los prados, allí Finn apunto a un Gran árbol que parecía casa.

- esa es mi casa, si quieres ayuda, puedes ir para allá – dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

Observe la casa, era enorme, Jake en eso se detuvo y bajo para observar una pequeña cabaña allí, nos acercamos a esta, era de color gris estaba un poquito destrozada por lo abandonada, Finn abrió la puerta, la cual también estaba un poco suelta.

- esta casa esta echa un desastre – dijo Jake acercándose a la ventana y observando adentro.

Finn tomo una expresión pensativa.

- bueno, arreglémosla un poco, estarás aquí mucho tiempo para vivir en este chiquero – dijo Finn sacando un martillo de su bolso.

- genial! – dije acercándome a el.

- Jake, ve a buscar un poco de madera en el bosque, mientras Ale y yo recogemos algunas cosas de aquí – le dijo Finn a Jake.

- echo mi jo – dijo Jake volviéndose a estirar para ir a busca madera.

Finn y yo entramos a la casa para limpiarla.

/

Después de un rato la casa termino impecable, estaba todo bien ordenado, claro, comparado como estaba antes, esta vez estaba mejorcita, me voltee hacia finn para agradecerle.

- gracias Finn, es raro cuando las personas me tratan bien – dije bajando un poco la mirada.

- ahm?, por qué? – dijo acercándose a mí.

- ahm, es solo que ser huérfana es fuerte – dije desviando la mirada a otro lado – y más dotada -.

- bien, seré franco, no sé qué es dotada – dijo Finn hinchando la mejilla.

- jejeje, si no te culpo, dotada es una persona con una inteligencia muy alta – dije para aclararle.

- algo así como la dulce princesa? –.

- exacto -.

- ahm ya veo, entonces, eres huérfana? -.

- sí, siempre en mi vida e sido una rarita, por vestir de negro o inteligente – dije un poco disgustada.

- ah vamos, pero si eres bonita – dijo finn con una sonrisa, le mire un poco sonrojada haciendo que él se percatara de lo que me había dicho – bueno, me refiero a que, pues si eres bonita, pero no digo que… -.

- jejeje, no te preocupes Finn, es lindo que alguien me lo diga – dije un poco cabizbaja.

- jeje bueno – en eso su perro le pego en el codo, y le miro con una sonrisa pícara – deja – susurro -.

- oigan, y cuando debíamos ir a la fiesta? – pregunte percatándome de que ya había pasado mucho.

- ahm cierto, pero todavía es temprano, ya se!, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda y vamos de aventura! – dijo Finn animando a su amigo Jake.

- excelente! – dijo este con una gran sonrisa.

- aventura? – dije yo un poco deconcuerdo, las aventuras en mi dimensión eran… solo simples tiradas de paracaídas.

- si, en tu dimensión no las hay? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- eh, bueno si, pero, jamás eh tenido una – dije sosteniendo mi brazo cabizbaja.

- tranquila, ahora vamos a tener una! – dijo tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la cabaña.

/

Llegamos a una zona abierta de los prados, subimos un pequeño cerro y finn se dispuso a observar si había alguna "aventura" a la vista.

- uhm… veamos… AH! por allá! – dijo Finn apuntando a un horrible mounstro que se avecinaba a los lejos, tenia una extraña pinta, parecía estar mezclado con tierra y césped, ese lugar si que era mas extraño de lo que creía.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, de un paso atrás, pero finn inmediato la tomo la mano y saltamos al precipicio, solté un grito dé la impresión y oculte mi rostro esperando el impacto que jamás llego y al retirar los brazos observe arriba y vi a Jake sosteniéndonos a los dos en forma de paracaídas, y caímos suavemente al suelo, finn saco de su espalda, una espada de oro, yo volví mi mirada para el mounstro que ahora estaba aun mas cerca.

Finn se percato de que no tenia con que defenderme y de su mochila, saco una espada ligeramente parecida a la suya pero de color plata y me la paso, la tome en aun nerviosa, por suerte sabia pelear con espadas por mis clases de esgrimas.

- vamos Ale! Solo tienes que matar al mounstro, no es muy difícil – dijo Finn un poco divertido.

- ¿¡a que te refieres con que no es muy…!? - no pude terminar por que el mounstro que hace unos minutos estaba a una distancia justa, ahora se encontraba cerca de nosotros, media por aproximado unos 4 metro, no era demasiado grande como yo creía, lanzo su brazo entre nosotros y Finn ágilmente se lanzo a un lado, mientras yo me caí hacia el otro.

Me senté sobándome la cabeza mientras observaba como Finn era atacado por el mounstro y este brinco a su puño para luego correr por su brazo y atacar su cabeza con agilidad, era increíble lo rápido y ágil que era, y Jake no se quedaba atrás, se estiraba a la altura del mounstro para noquearlo, me sentía inútil allí tirada en el suelo, no podía quedarme como una tarada allí, así que tome todas la fuerzas que pude y tome la espada para acercarme corriendo a él, estaba de espaldas hacia mi, y en eso, vagamente pude observar a algo atado a su espalda, parecía como… un perro salchicha, pero mas distinto, y pude escuchar que pedía auxilio, el mounstro entre sus sogas naturales, pude tomar una y escalarlo, llegando a su cintura, allí pude ver mas cerca lo que era.

- ¡ayúdeme por favor! – dijo el perro con voz femenina percatándome que traía una corona y era una perra.

Fruncí el seño y escale hasta el hombro del mounstro con la espada de Finn, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño arallido, llegue a su hombro, y pude definir a Finn sobre Jake tratando de confrontar cara a cara al mounstro.

- ¡Finn, Jake, aquí hay alguien! – dije llamando su atención, este volteo a verme un poco sorprendido, el mounstro se percato y trato de tomarme dirigiendo su mano a mi, en eso, casi me caigo pero, rápidamente dirigí la espada a su espalda y la clave allí para no caerme, en eso el mounstro se tambaleo un poco preparándose para caer, percatándome de ello, me sostuve de unas cuantas ramas que le brotaban y me acerque a la perra para liberarla con mi espada, al soltarla, casi se cae pero la sostuve entre mis brazos y cayendo mientras en mounstro caía de espaldas al suelo, sostuve a la perra fuertemente para que no le sucediera nada, esperando mi impacto con el suelo que nunca llego, abrí los ojos y estaba en los fuertes brazos de Finn, este sostenía una expresión de sorpresa.

- vaya Ale, haz salvado a la princesa hot dog – dijo finn con una sonrisa, que luego cambia a una expresión un poco desilusionada.

Me bajo delicadamente al suelo, mientras yo tenía un leve rubor en mis mejillas, sin soltar a la supuesta princesa.

- disculpa por haberte metido en esto Ale, creo que fue algo terco de mi parte, ya que nunca tuvieses aventuras y estuviste muy cerca de lastimarte gravemente – dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza.

- Finn… ¡enloqueciste! ¡Esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi joven vida! Eso fue lo mejor! Además, vencí a un mounstro y salve a una princesa, por cierto, de nada princesa – dije bajándola delicadamente en el suelo.

- Gracias a ti Ale la humana – dijo dedicándome un abrazo.

- a y Finn disculpa – dije un poco triste.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo algo desconcertado.

- por romper tu espada – dije alzando la espada con solo el mango y parte de la cuchilla.

- yem, ni te preocupes, ya estaba vieja – dijo Finn sosteniéndose los brazos de la mochila.

- niña, tienes una gran agilidad – dijo Jake acercándose a mi.

- aunque no lo crean, las mujeres tenemos mejor agilidad – dije haciendo que Finn y Jake inclinaran un poco la cabeza de un lado, solté una risita – es broma chicos, pero…gracias por esta aventura – dije con una sonrisa sincera.

- de nada Ale – dijo Finn sonriendo igual.

- bueno tortolos – dijo Jake haciendo que ambos volteáramos a verlo sonrojados – ya deberíamos irnos preparando para la fiesta – dijo mientras se acercaba a Finn.

- si, es cierto, vamos Ale – dijo Finn tomándome de la mano.

Se formo un pequeño rubor en mi mejillas, acaso…¿me gustaba finn…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien espero les haya gustado este capi, tratare de no tardarme con el siguiente n_nu


End file.
